Ice Princess
by RosieMcLean11
Summary: This is my story based on my original character, a demigod daughter of Boreas. What do you think willl happen next? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I stormed along the icy sidewalk, cradling my grey, tiny, baby Husky, Ace. I had just gotten kicked out of my family's mansion.

"Oh, Ace," I said bitterly, "if only Khione hadn't destroyed my room…"

(Five hours earlier)

"SAPPHIRE!" My dad, Boreas, had bellowed in his thick, French accent. "WE'RE HAVING FAMILY OVER! CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

This was not a normal occasion. Having my godly family over for dinner was _not _normal. The Olympians don't have birthdays, or random parties. This was pretty much a meeting, but not at Mount Olympus, and Zeus wasn't invited. This was because they were discussing what needed to be changed on Mount Olympus, without Zeus vetoing it right away.

But anyways, I went to go clean my room, which was made out of ice, by the way. It was one of the biggest rooms in the palace. Boreas and my mortal mom, Lucille Bates, who lives in Colorado, had had a discussion on whether I should live with my mom or my dad. My mom doesn't like me much, and she works at a ski resort, where she lives. So, she hurriedly said Boreas could have me, and luckily, my dad, the kind but mean man he can be, had said ok. At least he kind of loves me. But anyways, I grew up with Khione, Calais, and Zethes, Boreas's immortal children. Khione always bullied me and Zethes kept trying to give me his lastest hair products. Boreas was always on his coference calls with the other wind gods. Cal was nice, although he can't say words that are more than two syllables.

I reached the top of the stairs, took a left, and walked to the very end of the hall, where I stopped in front of my door. I sighed. My room was a mess, Cal and I had played hockey on the floor and ate pizza. So there was pepperoni and splotches of sauce on the polished ice floor.

"Ouvrez," I muttered, as the door swung open. My father normally speaks French, but since we're having "family" coming over, he's speaking English.

I started to scrub the floors with Khione's clothes, as revenge. If she caught me using her clothes to clean, she would probably create a snowstorm in my room. She can do that, you know.

I picked up her white dress that she was supposed to wear tonight, and wiped off the sauce stains. Her dress just got an improvement. I laughed merrily to myself.

When I was done, I snuck out of my room quietly, and tip-toed down to Khione's room. I whispered her password and slowly started to walk to into her room. I knew she wasn't in there because I heard her downstairs, arguing with my dad. As I reached her closet, I heard high heels traveling up the stairs.

I panicked, and darted under her queen-sized bed.

She entered the room.

I breathed very quickly, as she strode over to her closet. _Uh oh..._

Khione gasped. "DAD, WHERE'S MY DRESS FOR TONIGHT?" She screamed. Then she hit herself, she never yelled at Dad, he would get very angry. Of course, slapping herself wouldn't hurt her, she was a minor goddess.

Very quickly, she ran over to her bed, and started to unmake it. I tried to roll quietly out of sight, still clutching her dress. Luckily, Khione doesn't have very good hearing because of all of the snowstorms she causes. Still, I was a little bit scared.

I felt a sneeze coming on.

The aura around Khione is as cold as hail, also, and I felt my nose start to get drippy. I knew Khione would be able to hear a sniffle.

"_AH-CHOO!" _I was toast, except it was too cold to make toast in that mansion.

Khione shrieked. She tore away the sheet that was concealing me and my safety. "You little…" She yanked me out from under her bed, shook the dark hair out of her face, then grabbed me by the ear. In a whirl of snow, we were back in my room.

"_What_ did you do to _my_ dress?" She demanded.

"I thought that was obvious," I replied.

"Don't act like a smart Athena!"

"Fine, I decided to clean my room with your clothes," I knew that once I was in this much trouble, it wouldn't hurt to get into a little more.

She furiously snapped her fingers and a snowstorm dirtied my room. Well, not exactly dirtied, more like polished, but it knocked everything on the floor. When it was done, it looked like I had a lot more cleaning to do.

But, I sucked it up. This has happened before.

"Whatever," I said, "now get outta my room."

She yanked the dress out of my hands, and stormed downstairs to get…

Boreas.

I gulped, and tried to tuck all of Khione's clothes that I had cleaned with, under my bed. They arrived, and I launched her fuzzy jacket into my walk-in closet.

"Sapphire!" Boreas said in his deep tone. "What is this all about?"

"Boreas, Sapphire took my—"

"But, Boreas, Khione was bullying—"

"I never bullied you!"

"Yes you did!"

"When?"

"Just _yesterday_, you took the rest of me and Cal's pizza because you wanted it for yourself! We share you know!"

"I was hungry!"

"You could have _snapped_ your fingers and you would have had some pizza too, that wasn't ours!"

"GIRLS!" Boreas bellowed.

The first time he yelled, I almost had a heart attack. Now, both Khione and I just jumped a little, and stopped talking.

"I want the _story_, beginning to end, starting from yesterday." Boreas calmed his tone. Gods don't have much patience, you know.

I locked eyes with Khione and agreed I would go first. _Agreed_, that was a first.

"Well, sir, yesterday, me and Cal were playing hockey in my room, and we stopped to take a break and eat pizza. Then Khione walked in, stepped all over my clothes, and took the pizza box right out of my hands. Cal started to try and get it back, but Khione pushed him away and took the box into her room. Before she left, she dropped a pizza on the floor and smeared it with her heels. Plus, it was Cal's birthday."

Khione looked down. "I'm sorry father."

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to Sapphire, Cal _and_ me. But what about this mess in your room, Sapphire?" Boreas asked.

"Today, to get back at Khione, I took her clothes, including her dress, and with them, I cleaned my room. Remember when you told me to clean my room?"

"No."

"Well, anyways, you did, and when I was done, I snuck into Khione's room to put them back in her closet. But then I heard Khione coming up the stairs, and I dodged under her bed. Then, I sneezed, and she heard me, so she took me back in my room, and she caused a snowstorm, which messed up everything."

"I see," Boreas said. "Khione, is this true?"

"Yes, father," She whispered.

"Ok, then, I will get you a new dress, but you must apologize to Sapphire, first."

"I'm sorry, Sapphire."

Boreas clapped his hands, and Cal appeared.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Cal."

"Thank you!" Cal smiled.

Boreas chuckled. Then he snapped his fingers and a new dress and pizza box appeared.

"YAY!" Cal yelled and received the pizza box from his dad. Then he was gone with another clap of Boreas's hands.

"This problem is settled."

"But…Dad?" I asked tentatively.

Boreas snapped his fingers and I smiled, because my room was restored back to cleanliness.

"NOW this problem is settled," He said.

And with that, they cleared out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapter's super short! Hope you enjoy though! **

HERMES!" Aphrodite screamed. "DID YOU STEAL MY SCARF? I'M FREEZING!"

"No, last time I checked, Hera—" Hermes replied calmly.

"_HERA_!" Aphrodite screeched. Dang she was annoying. Hope she didn't hear that.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Hera yelled back.

Aphrodite's hands flew to her hips and she bit back all of her beauty related insults she would have said. Hermes sighed and continued talking. Hera rolled her eyes, but ripped off the scarf and pitched it to with super human strength. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and makeup appeared on Hera's face that looked like it had been applied like a two year old. Dionysus, Apollo, Ares, and Artemis chuckled. Hera blushed angrily and willed it off of her face. She would have never wanted Zeus to see her like that. Luckily Zeus wasn't there. She yelled at the laughing group to shut up.

Ares stopped laughing and told Aphrodite to calm down.

Aphrodite said ok, put the scarf on, and sat down in her long red dress next to Ares. Ares brushed the brown ringlet off of her face and kissed her. My father then announced that dinner was ready(this had all happened in the gigantic "family" room).

The Olympians rushed into the dinner room and sat down at the seat next to their favorite godly friends. Aphrodite sat next to Zethes and Ares. I sat next to Artemis and Athena, who kindly smiled at me. Dinner was served and everyone was noisy. The gods eat fast too, so the rest of the dinner was just arguments, the meeting, and talk.

After they left, my dad came up to me.

"I have been thinking, you're big enough to handle yourself out there, so I thought maybe you should go to Camp Half-Blood. To practice on monsters." He said.

"Oh..." I said quietly. "Why?"

"Well, I think you'll be happier there. And Khione's angrier than she was before you were born. I think it would be good for us."

My throat went dry. "Okay," I whispered. I didn't want to leave. I was supposed to go off on my own and fend for myself? That sounded fun. But not leaving the home I had grown up in! I would miss Cal and my dad! But I had to suck it up. Leaving Khione would be easy, so that's what I need to think about when I leave.

"You know what? FINE! Have her be your little princess!" I exclaimed.

Boreas looked sad but firm. "Go."

I grabbed my most important things from my room: pictures of me and Cal, clothes, my ipod with its snowflake case, boots, Birthday cards, etc. Then I stormed downstairs, and turned to say bye.

"Bye," I said harshly. Cal looked sad.

And with that, I slammed the door and ran out into the freezing cold air, with icicles shattering behind me.


End file.
